A New Selection
by tyozzie123
Summary: Maxon never removed the Castes. America and Maxon are losing their spark, and their oldest son(Lyonal) is about to have his Selection. Rebels and Riots are everywhere, somehow, Daria is still standing. Being a six, she had to work every day of her life. But when Lyonal has his selection, he doesn't require Caste info, and Daria might actually stand a chance at having a better life.
1. Chapter 1

Daria

I stumbled into my house, kicking off my shoes in the process. With King Maxon never removing the castes like he'd promised, my family were unfortunately still only sixes. I had to work everyday, except for Wednesdays, I got to go to school on Wednesdays.

With three brothers all younger than me, I have to help my mom and dad supply them with the luxury of school every week day. I remember when it was just me, I was able to go to school until I was twelve, then I had to start working. My brothers were 12, 8, and 5. Kilton may have to stop working, but my parents haven't decided if they should pull him from school or not.

I secretly think my mom is hoping I'll become part of Prince Lyonal's Selection. But the odds of that are 5,000 to 1, and there a far more girls more accomplished and pretty, and sophisticated than me. Why would a one ever choose a six? I'm 16, and the Prince is 18, he's having his Selection in a little more than three months, and the girls are already lining up to get their names into the drawing. If you ask me, it's a big waste of time. Those girls are only getting their hopes up, if anything, the Prince would lower himself to a four, and that's if he's not picky.

However, Prince Salen seems like more of the romantic type. Comparing him and his brother, you would easily tell who would pick the love of his life, and who would pick the best match politically. Prince Salen is my age, when his Selection comes around, as he said he wanted, I would be 18 as well, 20 is the cut-off. 21 if someone has good relations. But no older than that.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw the t.v. from here. I rolled my eyes, the royal family. King Maxon, Queen America, Prince Lyonal and Prince Salen sitting in a row, talking to the reporter on television. They seemed like the perfect picture, but everyone knew that the relationship between Maxon and America has started to decline, they just need to hold out until they decide to give the throne to Lyonal, or they get killed. In these days and times, with the unrest over the promised "breaking of the castes" not being fulfilled, there are more riots and rebels than ever.

"Darling, you're home!" My mother's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Uh yeah. Anything good on?" I asked, although I knew there wasn't.

"The royal family, oh, and guess what? I got us both some free time so we can enter your name in the Selection!" My mom cried, smiling brightly.

I stood and stared at her in shock. "What? Why?" I asked, stammering.

"Because, Darling Daria, you deserve better than this pile of trash of a life. I got lucky, I was a seven, but became a six because of your father. You could have a chance at being a One, or…" She rambled.

"Or, stay a six forever anyway." I finished for her. "Mom, it's no use, nothing is ever going to happen to make me a One. Especially if it's Prince Lyonal." I smirked.

"What about the second one? Salen? He'll have one in two years!" She said, desperate for a way to get me to agree.

"Mom!" I said, grabbing her hands gently. "Put my name in if you want, but you'll see, nothing will come of it." I said softly.

"But Darling, you might stand a chance, they aren't asking for the mention of a caste, it'll be a sort of anonymous Selection. All they ask is age, and name! They'll come get you, bring you to the palace, make you up, and present you! He won't even know you're a six unless you tell him!" My mother explained, not breathing until she finished. I stared back blankly.

No Castes Necessary? Maybe I would stand a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Salen

I moved sluggishly down the stairs to the main hall. My brother's Selection was a mere two weeks away now. The entire castle was buzzing, preparing for the 36 girls that were about to enter my home.

My brother seemed arrogant and flaunty lately, and it was _not_ pretty. If something brushed up against him he would cry out and command it was removed. He was wearing some of his best suits, and still saved some for when the girls arrive.

"Ah, Salen!" My brother announced. I grimaced, and turned to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked. I had my hands in my pockets, and found the nearest wall to lean against. My brother meanwhile, stood tall, and regal, for a royal.

"I was wondering if you have the theme for the ball ready yet?" He asked.

"I was thinking fairytale. As it will be to most of those poor girls." I replied flatly.

My brother frowned, and gripped my shoulder. "Come on, I'm serious. If you want I'd be happy to let you have the girl who comes in 2nd place." My brother said, giving me a reassuring smile.

I rolled my eyes. I was always getting his left overs. "What if I want the same girl you want?"

My brother laughed. "She'd obviously choose me, besides this _is my_ Selection. I get first choice. Besides, aren't you having your own?" He asked.

"Not if I find love before it." I replied. My brother smiled.

"Right, well, keep your eyes peeled, and for goodness' sake, come up with a good ball theme." My brother said, walking away, a swarm of servants after him.

I started coming up with ideas, one in particular appealing to me. I smiled, and turned, going in the opposite direction of my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Daria

I sat in the tiny chair in my room, reading a worn-out book with print so light it is amazing I can still read it. I turned the page, falling in love with the characters more and more every chapter. Suddenly, my bedroom door was thrown open. My mother stood there, out of breath.

"There you are, I was looking all over!" She cried, rushing to the chair. I raised a brow, but said nothing. She interrupted my reading time. "Quick, they're pulling names for the Selection!" She yelled, running out of the room. I gasped, and slammed my book shut. My mother a few weeks ago had put my name in the drawing, and even though the odds were low, I still wanted to know if I stood a chance.

My family was gathered around the small television, and I sat on the other side of my mom. My brothers even seemed giddy. I let a small smile escape my lips, as I watched the television click to the royal family. The oldest prince was standing next to a large basket.

I watched, ready, as I'm sure millions of other girls were. The Prince said a few words, blah blah, blah, who cared? Finally, he pulled the first name. I held my breath, waiting. He smiled, and spoke the name, "Miss Saima Trujillo." I huffed, 35 girls left to go. "Miss Dillon Walter, Miss Bobby Arnold, Miss Kristen Kent." On and on. "Miss Cecily Santiago, Miss Wilma Mckee, Miss Alma Frey, Miss Sheya Chande, Miss Kezhia Miles." Name after name, still mine wasn't there. "Miss Ebony Wera, Miss Lucinda Field, Miss Evangeline Marks, Miss Tabatha McDaniel."

I sighed, this was pointless, 23 names left, and these girls were lucky enough as it is, I shouldn't be among them, they're probably two's or three's. Names were still being called. "Miss Maxine Sparkes, Miss Gina Laye, Miss Janine Lial." 20 left.

"Miss Casey Oleson, Miss Dawn Brasey, Miss Eden Solman, Miss Louisa Mendez, Miss Anastasia Heff." 15, less and less spaces, so many possibilities. "Miss Jenna Swats, Miss Maya Moss, Miss Lila Sage, Miss Angie Muse, Miss Hayla Klin." 10, here we are only ten more girls are going to make it. I got up, and paced the room, eyeing the television. I hate to admit it, but I'm actually nervous. This could be my chance for a better life. But, dreams are for children, and I haven't been a kid for a long time.

"The final ten ladies and gentlemen. Number 10, Miss Dana Wield, 9: Miss Poppy Hickerson, 8: Miss Sandra Fous, 7: Miss Iqa Dyle, 6: Miss Emily Narom, 5: Miss Roberta Chewa, 4: Miss Daphnee Niles, 3: Miss Spencer Tilles, 2: Miss Alexa Graceon." The Prince announced. I sighed, only one left. No way, never in a million years could this- "And the final lady, Miss Daria Cameron." I stopped mid-pace, and turned to the t.v. My entire family turned with shocked faces, and stared at me. I'm one of them. I'm a Selection girl. I blinked once, twice, a third time. All I could do was stare at the t.v. the Prince smiling and waving to the audience. I shook my head.

I'm in the Selection.


	4. Chapter 4

Daria

When the spokesperson came to my house and asked me questions, I found out there was going to be a ball the night we arrived. It's supposed to be our "big entrance", but I haven't got a dress style in mind. One of my maids came with the spokesperson and took my measurements. I was extremely uncomfortably with this entire thing. How could I stand a chance at being a princess?

I sighed as the man spoke. "And no previous relationships that may conflict? We all know what happened to Lady Marlee." I shook my head, I'm a six, it's not like anyone's lining up to marry me. The man nodded, "Very good." I rolled my eyes. "We'll be back tomorrow to take you to the palace." I nodded, and my mother squeezed my shoulder. She was as old as King Maxon, but wasn't chosen for the Selection.

I secretly think she wants me to succeed in something she didn't. But me… a Princess? And eventually a Queen? How? I shook my head, clearing it. I looked up at the spokesperson. "What's the theme of the ball?" I asked.

The man smiled. "Nature." He spoke, I turned to my maid, already knowing my best color, since I owned lots of it.

"Blue, like the ocean." The maid smiled, and nodded, agreeing with me. I smiled back, confident in my dress color, but what about the rest of me? My hair, my skin, the dirt under my nails, it would need a _lot_ of work.

* * *

As the car pulled up to my house, I said goodbye to my family. My brother's giving me tight hugs, and my father wishing me luck, kissing me on the forehead. I turned to my mom. She had tears in her eyes, and smiled at me. "Oh, Darling. Write to me? Please?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. I hugged her.

"Thank you, for everything." I pulled back.

"Now," My mom said, "Go get a Prince." I laughed, and squeezed her hand. I turned, and got into the car. There was soft music playing, and cushioned seats. I turned, and saw a bowl of something wrapped in shiny foil. I tore the wrapping apart, and bit into it. It was soft, sweet, and melted in my mouth.

The driver smiled at me from the mirror. "You like the chocolate?" He asked.

"I've never had anything like this!" I exclaimed, shoving more into my mouth.

He laughed. "Don't eat too much, or you'll get sick." I rolled my eyes, as if, how could something so sweet be so upsetting?

He was right. After an hour or so, my throat felt coated in chocolate, and my stomach was turning. Ugh… We pulled up to the palace, and I stepped out. It was immediately warmer here, and I sighed. There was the advisor, he smiled. "Hello."

"Hi." I said, shaking his hand. I followed him into the palace, and froze. It. Was. Huge. I looked around, gold, red, blue, and purple everywhere. Giant portraits and sculptures, and expensive furniture everywhere. I finally caught my breath. "Do you think you could live here forever?" The advisor asked. I finally came to my full senses.

"I don't know, it's kind of intimidating." The advisor laughed.

"Don't worry." He said, "You'll get used to it." I shook my head.

"I don't know about that." I laughed, my eyes rapidly scanning the room.

"Come on, I'll lead you to your room. Your maids will get you ready for tonight."

I nodded, and followed him up the stairs. We walked for about ten minutes before we came to my room. "You have three maids, I'll leave you to it."

He bowed, and walked away, leaving me alone. I took a deep breath, and faced the door. I pushed the handle, and walked in. Three short maids, one with blonde hair, and two with brown hair, turned to face me. They smiled, and greeted me cheerfully. I smiled, these girls were sixes like me, we would get along well...I hoped.

"Hi, I'm Daria." I said.

"Hello Miss." One of the brunettes said. "I'm Maria."

"I'm Rocelle." The other brunette said.

"And I'm Lily!" The blonde piped up.

"Well. It's nice to meet you all. Hopefully we'll get along." I said happily, even though my nerves were still a bundle.

"That's right, and what better way to introduce ourselves than to show you our work?" Maria said.

They smiled, and moved to the side, showing me a beautiful, huge, deep blue dress covered in silver and clear rhinestones and glitter. I gasped, it flared out in seemingly real looking waves. It. Was. Gorgeous. I laughed. "I think you are some amazingly talented girls." They smiled, and we all shared a look, this would be just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Salen

I had big plans for the party. The theme was elements/nature. I knew there would be lots of greens and browns. I smiled, red and blue would show me the different ones. Although they were my brother's choices, he said I could scout them out. I pace my room, I was already dressed, waiting for the call to head down downstairs.

It comes, I take a deep breath, and open my bedroom door, making my way downstairs. There are cameras in my face, I squint, and smile, heading to the ballroom. This wasn't my Selection, but I was still a Prince, and that made me extremely popular.

I reached the ballroom doors, and threw them open. I saw dozens of eyes search me, hungry, pleading. It faded, as the girls realized I wasn't my brother. I held in a shudder, and stalked to my parents. I bowed, and they nodded. My mom hugged me, and my dad smiled, ruffling my hair. MY mom glanced at my father, held in a sigh, I could tell. They'd fought earlier, and were doing their best to hide it.

I gave a small frown, and she shook her head, looking towards the doors for my mother. Lyonal finally walked through, and every girl threw themselves into deep curtsies. Only one was slower than the rest, she was the one who caught my eye. She had a deep blue dress, and dirty blonde hair, I couldn't see her face, but I didn't need to. She wasn't desperate for my brother, and I admired that. It was respectable. I gave a small smile as my brother introduced himself. The girls were posed like cats, waiting to pounce on a mouse. Only now did I realize how dangerous girls could be, they're sneaky, smart, and quiet about their plans. I stiffened as my brother mentioned my name. Every girl looked over, and I saw her, she had green eyes, and a clear, light complexion. She was pretty, in a modest, simple way. I smiled, unsure of what he said before my name. The girls smiled back, good, I'd chosen correctly. The girls turned back to Lyonal, and I sighed, next, they would all be trying to dance with him. I entertained the thought of leaving early, but that girl, I had to know her name.


	6. Chapter 6

Daria

I saw the youngest prince, Salen. He was handsome in person, with ruffled brown hair, and a clean-shaven face. He looked unsure, and I smiled. He hadn't heard his brother talk about how his brother always pouted like a little kid. I turned back to Lyonal, and focused on him. He was handsome, but not really my type. He was clean. His hair brushed back and his scruff even seemed cut cleanly.

My dress was tighter than I expected, but I loved it. It was light, but tight. It hugged my waist and I could tell it was meant to show off my figure, while still making me feel like me.

Lyonal moved into a study, and one at a time, he called us in to talk to us. Meanwhile Maxon and America moved around, talking to each of the girls, getting to know them. America came to me, and I bowed. She nodded, and smiled sweetly. "Young one, what's your name?" She asked. She radiated affection and pride.

"Daria." I replied, smiling back at her. She gently touched my face, and something flickered behind her eyes, and she shook her head.

"It's very nice to meet you. What do you like to do?" She asked. I froze, free-time?

"Um-" I faltered. "I'd like to read, sing, but mainly take walks." I answered.

America's eyes glimmered, and she nodded. She leaned, and whispered, "Don't hesitate with answers like that. I knew what it was like to never have free time." I stared at her. "If you don't mind my asking, what-?" She began.

"Six." I whispered, and America smiled. She nodded.

"I see." She replied. "And, what do you think of my son?" She asked.

"Which one?" I joked.

America's eyes turned sad. "Lyonal, if that's the one you'd rather talk of."

I stared at her, then blinked. "Um, well, he's good-looking, but, I think he's a little self-absorbed." I replied. "If you don't mind my saying?" I asked.

America smiled. "Opinions are opinions. My sons aren't perfect, but neither are we. I'm strong-minded, and stubborn." She said.

I sighed. "Thank you for understanding." I said.

America nodded, and moved onto the next girl.

I heard my name get called, and I walked into the small room with the crown prince. I bowed, and he nodded. "So, Daria, what do you like to do?" He asked.

Had America been preparing me? "Reading, singing, and taking walks." I replied.

He smiled, and nodded. "And what do you think of me? Be honest."

"You're charming. Handsome. And courageous." I said, keeping the criticism to myself. He nodded.

"You girls all seem to have the same answers." He replied. I smiled, and nodded. He raised a brow, and I raised one right back. I didn't plan on being here, so I'll just be myself.

"Yes, I imagine so, we're all competing for one guy." I replied.

Lyonal smirked, "I suppose so."

We talked for a little while before he called in another girl, and I left. I barely got a few steps in, before I collided with the younger prince. He smiled.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." I replied, giving a small smile back.

"I'm Salen, and you are?" He asked, taking a step back to give me space.

"Daria." I replied. Salen smiled, and nodded.

"You're the only one with a blue dress." He noted.

I looked around, and sure enough, I was the only one wearing blue. Everyone else was wearing red, or green, or black and brown. I smiled.

"I guess I am." I replied, smiling again. Salen and I talked for almost an hour, before we were called to supper.


	7. Chapter 7 (Typo corrected)

Salen

I led Daria to her seat, and took my own at the head table. All the girls' eyes were glued to my brother. I suppressed an eyeroll. They were probably willing to bow on the ground to win his heart, and it was disgusting.

My brother was giving some speech, but my gaze was fixed on Daria. Her blonde hair was pulled back, and her eyes were the prettiest hazel I'd ever seen. Her eyes had more green in them than brown, but it was there nonetheless.

Dinner began, and we all ate, some girls eating daintily, others chowing down, and some just staring in awe. _Hide your emotions, please he'll know what caste you are._ I glanced at Daria, and she was eating steadily, but lightly. She was either used to a lot of food, _or not enough_. My mind wandered, trying to picture someone like her working all day in some factory. I shuddered, and instead, went with the more likely outlook. She was easily a two or three. _She's probably a model or something._

I smiled, and finished my food. Everyone was ushered into the ballroom, and the music began to play. My mother and father reluctantly danced, trying to put on fake smiles for the girls. I grimaced, and Lyonal began dancing with the girls, one at a time. Some girls looked uneasy dancing, while others moved as gracefully as any other royal.

Daria finally got to dance with Lyonal, and she moved about average, and she kept her gaze locked onto Lyonal, her face indifferent, bordering on pleased. Lyonal kept trying to try different pick-up lines, but none seemed to be working.

When he finally released her, she rolled her eyes, and took a seat across the room. I made my move, quickly swooping in. "Hello again. How was your dinner?" I asked politely.

She offered a small smile. "Very good, thank you." She replied, nodding her head.

"I know you just danced, but I was wondering if I could get in a dance?" I asked, offering a hand.

She sighed looking defeated, but nodded, smirking. "Very well. Let's go enjoy ourselves." She said, taking my hand, and leading me on to the dance floor.

We danced for a few songs, before the ball ended. I was disappointed it ended so soon, but Daria seemed relieved. We bid each other good-night, and all the ladies were escorted to their rooms.

My brother approached me and sighed, rubbing his eyes. "They're all deplorable. They seem intent on chasing after me, but one of them-" He began, I tensed, "What's her name? Della, Damia?"

"Daria?" I supplied, and he nodded, snapping his fingers.

"Yes, her. She's not desperate, that makes her appealing. However, I will have to make sure she sees the best parts of me. Physically, and personality wise." He said, winking and walking away.

 _No, no no. Daria is mine, he can't like her too. If he chooses her and she says yes, then I'm being deprived of the only girl who understands we're people, not gods._ I felt my head spinning, but I swallowed, and forced the pain to subside.

I made my way to my room, more determined to fight for the girl I've met tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry this took me forever guys, I've been busy with other stories, and was just waiting for the inspiration to come. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter)

 **Daria**

It had been several days since I've been here, and already girls were being eliminated. I was constantly worrying that I was next, but I just had to keep reminding myself that the Prince liked me at least. Lyonal always sought me out, starting conversation, flirting with me, and making me feel like a person.

Today my maids dressed me in a light yellow ball gown with gems covering the bodice. I hated wearing yellow because my blonde hair with the yellow made me look washed out.

I stepped out of my room, and made my way to the dining hall. I bowed to the King, Queen, and the Princes, and took my seat. I was currently seated between a Miss Iqa Dyle, and a Miss Poppy Hickerson.

Poppy was leaning across me to talk to Iqa, so I wasn't able to reach most of my breakfast. I sighed loudly enough for Poppy to hear. She looked at me, turned red, and backed up into her own seat. I gave her a small nod, and continued to eat my breakfast. I looked up to the head table, and noticed Queen America and Prince Lyonal speaking quietly.

America looked to me, noticed I was watching, and quickly turned to Maxon, hoping to get the attention off of herself. My gaze flicked to Prince Lyonal who was now eating his own food. I took a chance, and turned my attention to Prince Salen, who I was glad to see, had his own gaze set on me.

I smiled to him, and he offered a small smile back, but quickly turned back to his food. I turned to mine, and a million thoughts raced through my mind. Prince Lyonal was great and all, but he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, I needed someone who matched my wit and determination, and I found that in Salen.

But if Salen and I were ever caught even sharing flirtatious glances, I could be kicked out, and become an eight. Although, it can't be much worse than I already was. I had plenty of friends who were eights, they would come over and we would give them any left over food we managed to scrape up.

But I'm a three now, which means that it would sort of be a drastic change, and besides, I kind of like it in the castle.

Soon breakfast was over, and we were dismissed to do whatever we wanted. I stood, and went to the library, scanning the books. This library was the most impressive I'd ever seen. It was floor to ceiling bookshelves, and there were countless books. I'm not sure I could read all of them in my lifetime.

I chose a book, sat in a giant leather chair, and opened to the first page; when I heard a voice behind me.

"Generally, if anyone else were to have taken my chair, I would have them punished, but I can't bring myself to be mad at you."

I turned, and smiled up at Salen, "Well, now you're making me feel like I already belong here," I replied.

"Maybe you do." He said, taking the chair across from me.

My smile fell, and I bit my lip, looking at my book, but not reading. Salen grabbed a book off of a nearby table, and flipped to the first page.

"Daria, do you ever feel like you're powerless? Have you ever wanted something you can't have?" Salen asked.

I snorted, "You have no idea." I replied, thinking back on my entire life. Everyday I'd had to worry about my siblings survival, everyday I'd had to work until my back gave out, everyday I wasn't sure I'd make enough money to buy food for the next day.

"Try me." He countered, setting the book down and resting his elbows on his knees.

I don't know why, but I was suddenly very angry with him, "Please, you're a one, you don't know anything about not getting what you want." I sneered.

Salen sat back, and I swear I saw his eyes flash with hurt. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend." He said, standing and walking away.

He stopped at the library door, "And for the record, I do know what it is to want something I can't have. And I know I have it better than anyone else, but that doesn't mean I'm a spoiled little prick."

He left the library, I expected the door to slam, but instead he shut it gently, and that made me feel even worse.

* * *

I wandered the halls, looking at the art and designs on the walls. I turned a corner, and found Prince Lyonal heading my way.

"Ah! Daria," He said, catching up to me. "How are you this fine afternoon?" He asked.

"Well enough, I suppose." I replied, "And how are you Prince Lyonal?"

"Fine, fine. Say, I don't suppose you would like to catch a movie?" He asked, I froze, they were already doing individual dates?

"Uh, of course! What did you have in mind?" I replied, earning a smile from him.

"Something not too sappy, I like a little comedy in my life." He replied, and I was relieved he wasn't trying to make me feel all emotional so he could comfort me.

"Of course, lead the way." I said, bowing my head.

He smiled, and led the way to the private theater.

Two hours later we came out of the theater laughing hysterically. "And the part where he hit swing set!" Prince Lyonal wheezed while laughing.

"I know! But what about the part where Alice fell over the hose and landed in the mud, only to later fall into the cake! I would have been so mad if she ruined my cake!" I replied, tears coming out of my eyes from laughing so hard.

After the laughter died down, Lyonal spoke softly, "Daria, you're unlike any of these other girls," He said, and I froze, waiting to hear his point, "I know I'm not the best choice of men, I have flaws too, but I think I can already tell you're going to be here a long time." He said, and before I knew it, he had planted a kiss on my cheek.

My face burned, and I touched my cheek gently. He spoke again, "I'll see you at dinner."

I could only nod. I don't know if I was the first girl to recieve any affection from him, but I knew that this increased my odds of becoming a Queen in the future. I smiled softly, as I walked back to my room to prepare for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salen**

The competition was 2 weeks underway, and we were already down to 20 girls. It was unsettling, and I'm not even the competition. I can't even imagine how those girls feel.

Daria and I were still on rocky ground, neither of us wanted to be the first to apologize for our small argument. I didn't know she would have been so offended by me asking if she'd ever wanted something.

 _Please, you're a One, you don't know anything about not getting what you want._ Her words clanged around my head, and I tried to shake them out. She's wrong, I do know what it's like. For one, I can't be King, I can't get along with my brother, I can't prevent my parents from fighting, and I can't have Daria.

I wandered to the library, and stepped inside, disappointment striking as I saw Daria wasn't there. But then again, she'd been spending a lot of time with my brother.

 _Of course, it is his Selection_ , my own reasoning stuck out, and I cursed myself for being so reasonable. I paced, and picked up a book that was recently published on the castes.

I flipped through the pages, skipping the section on Ones, and Twos. I read for a while, until I came to the Sixes, I debated shutting the book, because I can't bear to think about what those poor people have to go through.

I sighed, and continued reading, bracing myself for the cruel facts.

I was reading, and noticed a picture of workers in a factory, and I dragged the book closer to my face, looking at one girl in the back. She had wavy, messy, dark blonde hair. Her face was slim, and her nose was slightly upturned, and although she was wearing work clothes, I recognized her. I'd know that face anywhere.

It was Daria.

I looked at the caption, and saw it was labeled as _Young girls stay in factories for hours at a time, with little pay and almost no benefits._ No names were mentioned, but it was her, I was certain.

I felt sick. No wonder she got mad when I must have seemed to be whiny little brat, when she had to deal with living as a Six, and working her days away to provide for her family.

I groaned, and tossed aside the book, getting up from my chair. I slipped out of the library, heading to Daria's room. I reached the door, and took a deep breath, knocking on the door.

To my surprise, she opened, and almost shut it again, before I pushed it back open. "Go away." She spat, her lip curling into a scowl.

"Daria, please." I replied softly, moving inside the room.

She gasped, and placed her hands on her hips. "You can't be in here! I'll get in trouble." She said.

"Daria, I know what caste you're in." I said softly.

Her face fell into shock, and she looked over my shoulder, shutting the door. She took a few deep breaths, eyes closed tight.

"How did you find out?" She asked.

"I-" I wasn't sure how to put it. Would she be mad? Could I lie to her though? I took a deep breath, "I saw a picture of you in a book, it was captioned that the sixes were working in the factory." I stated, averting my eyes from hers.

She sighed, and moved over to her bed, slumping onto it, head in her hands. "Now you know. Poor little Six, she got her shot and she took it, right? That's what you're thinking? Well, I don't need your pity." She growled.

I shook my head. "No, I think you're incredibly strong. Now I know why you are who you are. I won't tell anybody, you don't have to worry."

Daria glanced at me. She took a deep breath, "Thank you. I'm sorry about our fight."

I offered her a small smile. "So am I. but I should go now, so you don't get in trouble."

She gave a small smile back to me, "I'll see you at dinner." I gave a small bow to her, and I left her room swiftly, heading back to my own room.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

 **Daria**

I walked through the garden, arm in arm with Lyonal. It was sunny, and peaceful, and I was quite content just being here. I tried to focus on Lyonal, but my thoughts always strayed back to Salen.

We walked, until we heard two voices arguing, I was convinced it was a maid and a guard arguing, until I saw the two people. King Maxon and Queen America. The fight looked pretty heated, but Maxon stopped yelling when he saw us.

Maxon stared, gaping, "Lyonal, Lady Daria, I'm sorry, we didn't know you were out here."

"No, we're sorry. We'll go." Lyonal said, pulling me gently with him.

I stared back at the King and Queen. I had heard their story was like a fairytale. If their amazing Selection fell into a bitter marriage, how do the bad Selections end? How would this one end?

I glanced up at Lyonal, whose face was set into grim worry. Was this a regular occurence? If so they've done well to keep it hidden from the public. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize we had already walked into the castle.

Lyonal stopped, glancing at me, "We can do something else if you like." He offered.

I shook my head, "No, thank you. I'm sure you have other girls to sweep off their feet. But thank you for the lovely walk."

Lyonal nodded sadly, but walked away. I watched him turn the corner, then ran upstairs. I was practically sprinting, until I ran into someone. It was a servant, and he quickly apologized, scurrying off.

I continued on to my room, shutting myself in. God...if I didn't find out what I wanted out of this Selection and soon, this whole thing would just be a mess.

Did I want Lyonal? He was so sweet, dedicated, honest. He had had the throne, that was a plus, but was a Six like me cut out for the throne?

Or did I want Salen? He was smart, understanding, and he clearly is infatuated with me. He doesn't have a throne, but he has personality to make up for it. But we could be tried for treason if we were caught.

I sighed, slumping onto my bed. Both princes seemed fit for me, but the big question was...am I fit for them? I was yanked out of my thoughts as my maids rushed in, pushing me out of the door.

"Hurry Miss, we don't have much time." One of them said.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"Rebels in the castle. They somehow got in." Another said.

I tried to stay calm, but I was freaking out. What if they find us? What if we don't get to the safe room fast enough? I ran with them, and we made it to the safe room, sprinting down the stairs.

They left, going for their own safe rooms. I made it to the bottom, where guards were waiting by the doors. They let me pass, and I stumbled over the doorway, entering the room.

"Lady Daria!" Lyonal exclaimed, eyes brightening. I felt bad, but my gaze found Salen's. He looked beyond relieved, and his body relaxed. Was all of the tension because of me?

One more girl came into the room, and they shut the door, locking us inside.

It was silent for a long time, before Queen America spoke. "Girls, you should relax, get some rest. We'll need it later."

Half the girls immediately made their way to cots that were set up in the back. The other half were talking, trying to calm one another. I went to a cot, and lay down. It was surprisingly comfortable, but after sleeping in the palace beds, this was like sleeping on the floor.

I lay down, and shockingly enough, I fell asleep right away. I must have been more tired than I thought, or more stressed, and this was my brain telling me to take a break from it all.

I should have stayed awake, but I couldn't stand to look at all of the royals when they were in the same room, and what a mess this family was, without my interfering.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salen**

Soon enough we were released from the safe room, and all of the girls were in hysterics at the sight of the pillaged castle. Luckily, the rebels hadn't killed any people. My attention flicked to Daria, who was talking to another girl. Daria didn't seem too shaken by the events, and I was glad, that was one more requirement fulfilled.

Daria glanced at me, and caught me staring, so I quickly looked away, my face heating. I remembered we were supposed to have a Report tonight, and hoped at least the recording room was decent. Lyonal was going around talking to each of the girls, as my parents stood, talking to a head guard.

Eventually my father spoke, "Excuse me, everyone. Dinner will be served in the main dining room tonight as planned, and the Report is still on. Which means all of you ladies better make sure your dresses are all right." He said with a wink.

I suppressed an eye roll, but made my way to the dining room. Everyone filed in, and we took our seats. I glanced at Lyonal, and noticed he looked conflicted about something. I was actually going to be brotherly and ask what was wrong, before he spoke, addressing the entire room.

"Excuse me, Ladies, as a result of today, I know that some of you are rather shaken, and if any of you wish to leave, I understand. I'll expect you to make your decisions before the Report."

Everyone seemed to be shocked at his words, and the girls started chatting quickly among themselves, most likely seeing who could handle the stress, and how much competition they had left.

* * *

When the Report came, it was announced that 5 girls had left. Alma Frey, Gina Laye, Maya Moss, Sandra Fous, and Tabitha McDaniel.

Fifteen.

There were 15 girls left, 5 away from the Elite already, and it had not even been 3 months. This seemed to be going really fast, and Lyonal still didn't seem sure about who he wanted to marry.

Everyone filed into the Report chairs, and we waited for Gavril to begin speaking. "Hello Illea! Welcome to this week's report, I'm pleased to announce that there were no injuries or deaths from today's rebel attack."

There was a wave of applause, and my jaw was starting to hurt from smiling so widely.

Gavril waited for the applause to die down, then invited Lyonal over for an 'interview'. "So, Prince Lyonal, do you see yourself with each of these lovely ladies? Or do you know a few would be better than others?" Gavril asked, winking at the camera as people chuckled in the audience.

I let the fake smile I'd been wearing wear off as the camera was now focused on Lyonal. "I suppose each girl would make a fine wife, but the challenge is finding a good queen."

I'm sure I wasn't the only one shocked by his choice of words. My suspicions were confirmed, when Gavril asked a moment later, "Are you saying you're looking to find, not love, but political advantage?"

Lyonal fidgeted in his seat, and I could see sweat beading on his forehead, "No, of course not! It's just hard to find both!"

That answer wasn't any better, and I saw mixed reactions from the girls. Daria was staring into her hands, face solemn. I wasn't paying attention when Gavril spoke my name. "Prince Salen!" He asked, chuckling, and waving a hand in front of my face. "Ah, there we are." He laughed, grinning at the camera.

"What? Sorry, I was thinking." I said, my face heating.

Gavril grinned brighter, I wasn't sure it possible, but then again it was Gavril. "I asked, Your Highness, who you would prefer to have as family?"

I blushed, and cleared my throat. "Now, I can't release that information, I would seem biased."

"But, doesn't it matter to you?"

I nodded, "Well, sure. But I don't want to influence the public and their opinions, especially those lovely polls in the magazines." I said, trying to smooth things over.

Gavril nodded, "Fair enough!" He stood, walking away and addressing the camera. I stopped listening, and stared at the ON AIR button until it stopped glowing. Thank Goodness.

I didn't like being on the Report, much less surprise interview questions. Everyone stood and walked about, the girls talking among themselves.

I turned, and saw my mother making her way over to me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I'd always felt closer to my mother than my father, Lyonal was Father's favorite. My mother spoke, "You did well, a little scatter brained, but still good."

I chuckled, "Yeah, that's been happening a lot lately."

My mother raised her eyebrows in surprise. "My Salen? My put-together, reasonable, no-nonsense Salen, is now scatter brained?" She asked in disbelief.

I shook my head, smiling. "Yeah, it's not **so** hard to believe."

My mother asked, "What's causing it?"

In the 2 seconds I had to reply, I knew I had to lie, otherwise both me and Daria would be on the receiving end of a cane, and that's the most merciful answer. "Just stress, I guess." I lied.

My mother didn't look convinced, but she let it slide. "Well, what do you say we watch a movie? We haven't had much mother-son bonding time." She suggested.

I was about to deny, but she had a hopeful look, and I had nothing better to do, so I sighed and agreed. She grinned at me, and looped her arm through mine, leading me away from everyone else as they were leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much to Selected Princess at Heart for the reviews. I have some juicy drama this chapter! So prepare yourself readers!**

 **Daria**

15 girls. That was it. This thing was FAR too close to being over, and Lyonal seemed so unsure of himself whenever we were together. I was currently in the Women's Room, listening to the remaining girls gossip and giggle.

"Well, I'm a 2. So I'm pretty sure that I stand a good chance in this." One girl said, I looked up from the book I was reading, and saw that it was Spencer Tilles. I frowned slightly, and I noticed the girl she was talking to was Emily Narom.

"I'm a 3." Emily proudly stated. I gritted my teeth. We weren't supposed to share what caste we were in with other girls.

Soon other girls were piping up with what caste they were in. I didn't notice Poppy in front of me until she sat next to me.

"Is it just me, or do I distinctly remember we're not supposed to say our castes?" Poppy asked sarcastically.

I smirked, "Well, I seem to remember it. Maybe we're both crazy." I joked.

Poppy chuckled, "You know, I haven't gotten to know many of the girls here, besides Iqa." She added the last part after a pause. "But I think you're the only one I've never had a real conversation with."

I was shocked. _Was I really that reclusive?_ I blinked, "Sorry, I'm just not one for a lot of social interaction."

Poppy nodded, smiling. "I get it. I'm a social butterfly, and I decided at least one conversation with you would be good."

I smirked, "Only one?" I teased.

She giggled, "You know, I want to win this thing." Poppy suddenly said. "I think I really like Lyonal." She said, seeming to drift away from reality. "And the throne isn't bad either." She added with a chuckle.

I smiled in response, but I thought about her words. She seemed so sure of what she wanted, then there was me. "Poppy, how do you know you _really_ want it though? Don't you have anything holding you back?" I asked.

Poppy thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Nope!" She paused. "Do you?"

I hesitated, and she gasped quietly. "You don't want to be here?"

"No! I do, I want to be here, I'm just-" I searched for the right words. "Not sure how I feel about Lyonal. We seem like we're friends. But I don't know if there's more to be uncovered there."

Poppy nodded almost sympathetically. "That must be hard." She whispered, staring into her hands. "Hey! How about to get your mind off of things, and to help you maybe think clearly for a while, why don't you stop by your room with your maids after dinner? We can do makeovers, have treats delivered! The whole shebang!"

I chuckled and nodded, "I'd like that." I replied.

Poppy squealed in excitement, "Oh good! I can't wait! I'll let my maids now, I'm sure they'll tell your maids, and then we can let the party begin!"

I laughed, and smiled. Poppy's excitement was contagious, and I found myself anxiously waiting for tonight.

* * *

I had a date with Lyonal this afternoon, so my maids put me in a sparkly, deep purple, knee-length dress. I wore black heels, and they style my hair in a fancy bun, giving me a diamond hair clip.

I made my way down the main stairs, and found him waiting for me. He smiled, and offered his arm, greeting me.

I smiled back, and walked with him to a room I recognized as the Photography room. I gave him a questioning look, and he nodded to a photographer.

"Our date, is a photoshoot!" Lyonal announced, clearly pleased with himself. I chuckled lightly. "I thought it would be a fun, silly way for us to spend time together, outside of just taking walks and watching movies."

I shook my head, smiling. "I'm amazed, and yes, our other dates did have a very similar theme." I chuckled.

Lyinal smiled, and came over to me. "Ok, so first pose is funny face, then funny pose, dramatic, then we'll do a classic couple pose, and then pictures of each of us individually."

I smiled again, I was doing that a lot today. "Sounds good."

We struck our first pose, and then our second. Lyonal and I each struck a pose, and we didn't bother hiding our laughter as the camera clicked. The third Lyonal quickly grabbed me, and dipped me, and I pretended to swoon. The camera clicked again, and we chuckled.

Lyonal let go, and rearranged us, so we stood, me in front of him, while he wrapped his arms around me. He smiled brightly, and I noticed that I was too. I didn't feel awkward with him, in fact, I felt more than comfortable, I was enjoying this, enjoying him.

I knew now there was no going back from this. I was developing feelings slower than with Salen, but feelings nonetheless.

Finally, we took individual photos. Lyonal offered me his, and Lyonal took mine. He told me that he had a photo album for the Selection, and my picture was the first of the girls that would be an individual picture.

I wasn't sure how to feel about that, but he assured me it wasn't a bad thing. I smiled, and he led me out of the photography room, and back to my own. We stood outside of my door, and I noticed my heart was beating quickly as I realized it was just the two of us.

Lyonal leaned close, and spoke quietly. "Soon I'll have my Elite picked out, and I know for a fact you'll be in it. But I just want you to know, that if I could end this Selection now, I would."

My throat tightened, and I couldn't respond. _Was he implying he would marry me here and now if he could?_ I held back a shudder, but not necessarily of disgust.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Lyonal leaned forward, and his lips connected with mine. I was surprised, but I made no move to pull away. When Lyonal realized I wasn't going to leave, he deepened the kiss.

The kiss didn't feel wrong...but it didn't feel right either. I kept kissing, hoping it would feel right….until Salen walked down the hallway. He stopped in his tracks, and Lyonal and I jerked away from each other, both of us red in the face, and trying to catch our breath.

Salen's eyes were wide, and his gaze roamed over me, before he glanced at his brother, who was staring at the ground. Thankfully, or perhaps not, Salen stayed silent, as he turned, and made his way back the way he came.

I stood there, trying to comprehend what just happened, when Lyonal planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm going to go, I'll see you at dinner." His voice sounded husky, lusty, but he kept his hand sto himself.

I only nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back everyone! Wow, I am in a Selection mood today! Whoo! If you like this story, you might also like my new story 'How to Win a Crown', it's an SYOC, so if you're interested you should check it out. Love you guys! OK, bye.**

* * *

 **Daria**

I felt absolutely horrible, Salen stumbling upon me and Lyonal probably could have been the worst thing that could have happened. Salen and I haven't had much time to spend with each other, because Lyonal has been asking me on so many dates.

It's been a week since the hallway incident, and I'm pretty sure people knew about it from the looks they were giving me. But how did they find out? Could Salen have- No. I refused to think he would spread word.

I sighed as I glanced down at the magazine I was reading. There were polls about us, asking which of us the people would rather see on the throne. I was 5th, above me was Dawn at 4th, Iqa at 3rd, Emily in 2nd, and Poppy in 1st.

I was glad the people liked Poppy, she deserved the crown, she wanted it, but most of all she wanted Lyonal. She was in love with him, it was honestly kind of upsetting seeing her head over heels for him, but knowing he probably felt the same way about _me._

Poppy and I have been spending pretty much all of our free time in the Women's Room together.

"Honestly!" Poppy shrieked, throwing a magazine at me. I caught it, grunting as it smacked my face. "They rank us based on our looks? How trashy is that?"

I glanced down at the article she'd been looking at, it was the 15 remaining girls. Each had a picture of themselves, and below, a poll of who the public thought the prettiest was.

Spencer Tilles took first, no wonder, she was a Two, so she was probably a model, with her dark brown hair and golden skin. Anastasia Heff took second, her long blonde hair and forest green eyes seductive in the picture they chose. Third was Iqa, with her raven black hair, and dark eyes, mixed with her tan complexion, made her look mysterious, and gorgeous.

I placed 8th, right below Poppy, who was in 7th. Poppy had red-gold hair, with light freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was very pretty, but not Spencer pretty.

"Ah, these things are always rigged for the models anyway." I said, handing her the magazine back.

She shoved it aside, "But we don't know they're models."

"Spencer said she was a Two, what do you think most female Two's do?"

Poppy thought for a moment, then smiled. "You're right! She probably only looks that good with makeup and special lighting. Me and you? We're natural beauties."

I chuckled as she pulled me into a one-armed hug, nearly toppling me off the couch. "Yeah, we are."

Poppy smiled brightly. "You know, we should do something! We already had our girls' night in my room, but what about like, outside or something?" She asked. She gasped excitedly, "We could go to the pool!"

I smiled, and nodded. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

Poppy grinned, and we made our way out of the Women's Room, excusing ourselves and we each went to our rooms to gather our bathing suits.

When I emerged from my room I saw Poppy was wearing a yellow two-piece with pink flowers on it. I had gone with a blue one piece with grey swirls on it.

We made our way to the indoor pool, and Poppy jumped in without hesitation. I laughed as she swam in circles, doing a doggy paddle. I shook my head, and jumped in after her.

I was hit with the memory of swimming in the pond near our house when I was little, and how all of the neighborhood kids would join. I laughed, and followed Poppy around the pool.

After several minutes, I noticed some of the other Selected girls entering the pool room too. They must have overheard us and decided it would be fun. I smiled as they jumped in one at a time. Iqa immediately swam over to me and Poppy, and struck up conversation, trying to talk over the other girls.

I laughed and swam away, not bothering to listen because it was so loud. Suddenly Dawn Brasey had an idea. "Hey everybody!" She shouted, we all froze, listening.

"I vote, we play Marco-Polo, who's with me?"

Her question was answered by a bunch of cheers, and everyone spread out, choosing Dawn to be the first Marco. We played several rounds, and I was only tagged once.

We'd been in the pool for about 2 hours, when suddenly Kristen Kent ran in the pool room. "Girls! Girls!" We froze. "Lyonal just eliminated 2 others!"

We all gasped, demanding to know who.

"Evangeline Marks, and Casey Oleson." She answered. We all sat in silence. 13 girls left. 3 away from the Elite. Who was next? Did the polls have anything to do with Lyonal's choices? I remembered Casey had placed last in most popular _and_ in prettiest. Was Lyonal really so shallow?

I shuddered, thankful that even though it wasn't super high, I was still high enough for him not to be influenced by those polls.

The news ruined the fun atmosphere that was going on, so everyone decided to get out and return to their rooms.

I was walking down my hallway, when I saw Salen coming the opposite way. He froze and turned, but I ran up to him. "What is your problem?" I hissed, "You're ignoring me, it's not my fault he kissed me, he seems to like me, and I can't change that."

Salen stared at me for a moment, "I like you too, but I don't go around smashing my lips against yours every two seconds."

I was taken aback, Salen could have such cutting words sometimes. "Lyonal and I don't kiss every two seconds, we haven't kissed since then! Salen, you can't be mad about your brother's Selection."

"I'M NOT MAD AT HIM."

I froze. If he wasn't mad at Lyonal, then…. "You're- you're mad at….me?" I asked quietly.

Salen sighed, "I don't know, I'm frustrated with you for sure. You keep leading me on, then turn around and break my heart by keeping Lyonal with you. You have to choose one of us, you can't have us both Daria."

"I know that!" I snapped, "But, you're both so sweet, and caring, I can't choose between the two of you. Not yet anyway."

Salen shook his head, "Daria, it's either one of us, or neither of us. We're all going to get hurt here, you might as well choose someone to spare." He said, walking past me, and around the corner.

I was shocked. He'd never said anything about having neither of them. But it was true wasn't it? That's how it was, someone will always get hurt, no matter what. I could choose to hurt them both, and myself, or I could choose one, but hurt the other. But if I chose one of them, then the other would have to see me daily.

I entered my room, shaken by this revelation. Did I even want to have either of them, if it would only lead to pain?


End file.
